eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1754 (23 March 1999)
Synopsis Irene and Rosa return from their health weekend. They are both feeling the benefits. Luca's version of the events which led to the fight aren't exactly truthful. He tells Rosa that Tony picked a fight with him because he didn't want Luca going out with his sister, then insulted him with racist comments. Irene, meanwhile, has heard a different story of the events and is comforting Tony for protecting Sarah. Rosa visits Irene and Terry. They fall out. Luca bumps into Sarah in Beale's market: "well, if it isn't the little tease herself". Luca vindictively accuses Sarah of leading him on: "you should be kept indoors until you learn how to treat men". Sarah retaliates by kneeing him in the groin. Tony apologises to Sarah for fighting with Luca. Tony explains he was just looking out for her and that she should have heard what Luca was saying about her. Tony tells Irene that Luca got heavy but Sarah chucked him out of the house. Mel tells Rosa that Irene is saying that Luca got heavy handed with Sarah making her frightened. Ian goes on to say that a similar incident happened a couple of years ago so you can't blame Tony for being over protective. Rosa questions Luca if he tried it on with Sarah. Luca tells her that Sarah was a tease. Rosa is infuriated and sends them home. Peggy returns to the square and struggles to get things back to normal. Frank arranges the wedding with Peggy. "You do still want to do this darling?" he asks. Peggy is pleased to receive visitors. She tells Pat that Frank keeps fussing over her and won't let her do a thing. Frank keeps asking her about the wedding but Peggy has her mind on other things. Dr Fonseca visits Peggy. She tells him that she does not need chemotherapy. He advises that she rest. Roy speaks to Dr Fonseca in the Vic to ask if Viagra is available on the NHS. Dr. Fonseca is doubtful but Roy persists with his questions. Dr Fonseca tells Roy that one would have to have a full medical check-up before it could be prescribed, as there may be contra-indications. Ian and Melanie who find it amusing overhear the conversation. The boys return to the house to find that it has been burgled. Matt's rucksack (containing the CCTV tape) has gone and he panics. The boys want to call the police but Matthew tells them they can't, he had some drugs in his bag and he'll only get into trouble. Huw laments that he and Lenny were done for possession, they'll be in trouble if they are connected with this. Robbie persists they have to call the police. Matthew grabs the phone and throws it to the floor: "didn't you hear me, you can't phone the police" Credits Main cast *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Fred Fonseca - Jimi Mistry *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Tony Hills - Mark Homer Guest cast * Luca di Marco - Graham McGrath Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes